


Something's Missing

by RBXoxo



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Some sad feels sorry, hummmmm this is bad adsfjfhsdh, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBXoxo/pseuds/RBXoxo
Summary: Patton's no where to be found. Virgil decides to search for him





	Something's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crappy lil fic i wrote at school. sorry it's kinda bad, but im still new to writing seriously, so

Virgil blinked as his vision focused. A beam of sunlight stretched across his face as he came to his senses. He yawned, laying on his back for a few moments longer before checking the time on his phone. It was nearly eleven-thirty, why hadn’t Patton been in to wake him up already? Virgil pushed it from his mind, it didn’t matter much, so long as he got up now.  
Virgil shrugged on his hoodie and slapped on some eyeshadow half-heartedly as he made his way out the door and into the commons room. As he entered the room, he heard Logan and Roman bickering about some nerd thing. Virgil sat on the couch next to Logan, going completely unnoticed by the other two as they continued to rant about their current topic of debate. Virgil decided to tune them out, instead focusing on his thoughts. He soon noticed Patton’s absence, normally he would have defused the argument by now. In fact, Virgil couldn’t hear Patton anywhere. He wasn’t humming in the kitchen as he fixed breakfast, or reading quietly to himself in the study, He appeared to have simply disappeared.  
“Where’s Patton?” Roman and Logan both stopped their fighting immediately upon hearing the anxious side speak, as if they hadn’t ever realized his presence. They shared quizzical glances with each other before Logan spoke.  
“I’m not certain as to where he is, but you might try his room.” Logan stated simply, offering Virgil a small, reassuring smile.  
“Forgive me for interrupting, but I believe I remember Patton telling me he would be going to the store today.” Roman stated a bit smugly as he looked at Logan.  
“Preposterous, he would have informed me at some point. Besides, what reason would he have to go this early, especially without telling us?” Roman opened his mouth to retort, but Logan continued. ”Furthermore, we are not lacking in anything of importance, so unless it’s a trip to the store for something of Patton’s personal use, there would be no reason for him to go to the store.” Logan finished, turning back to his book. Roman and him continued to argue as Virgil slincked out of the room quietly. He figured Patton would be better at calming them down than him, so they would have to wait.  
Virgil decided to check Patton’s room first, as it appeared to be the only place in the mindscape that he would be. When he reached the father figure’s room, however, he found the usually bright and cheery place to be shrouded in darkness, causing it to have a quite dreary vibe to it. Virgil looked around for a moment, and just as he was about to leave, he heard sniffling coming from the bed.  
Virgil hesitantly made his way to the bed. He could just barely see the faint outline of someone curled up beneath the comforter. The figure trembled slightly under the cover.  
“Patton…?” Virgil watched as the figure flinched under the blanket, quickly sitting up on the bed, facing the darker persona. While Patton’s face was tear-stained, his expression seemed brighter as he recognized Virgil in the dark room.  
“Heya, kiddo! What’s up?” Patton attempted to hide the tremor in his voice, but it was clear that something was wrong. Virgil didn’t want to press him however, so he answered the question nonchalantly.  
“Oh, not much. I noticed you weren’t downstairs, so I thought I’d come see if you were here.” Virgil shrugged, picking at a loose string on one of the many quilts on Patton’s bed. “Are you okay?”Patton looked at Virgil, a grin plastered on his face.  
“‘Course I am, kiddo! Why wouldn’t I be?” Virgil noticed his friends voice taper off at the end, he seemed to be directing the question more towards himself than to Virgil. Virgil grew more concerned at this, however he was still unsure of how to approach it without seeming pushy. He placed a hand gently on Patton’s shoulder, looking at him with a small smile on his face, his eyes showing his concern.  
“Pat, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Everything you say stays in here.” Patton looked at Virgil, his eyes welling with tears once more. He turned his head away again, attempting to discreetly wipe away his tears and taking a shaky breath before he began.  
“It’s just, I feel like I could have done more to stop Deceit, before he came and tricked all if you. I feel like I should have known, and then I could have told you guys! I’d felt like something bad was going to happen, but I didn’t say anything, and I just-” Patton sighed, trying to hold back his tears as he continued, his voice growing much quieter. “I feel like an idiot for not realizing sooner.” Virgil looked at Patton, his voice becoming stern.  
“Pat, you didn’t know anymore than the rest of us, and you couldn’t have known either. Deceit tricked all of us, not just you. You aren’t an idiot for not realizing, alright? None of us noticed.” Virgil finished, his voice steady, calm, but strong and convincing.  
Patton stared at Virgil, his mouth slightly agape. Virgil started to worry he’d said something wrong, until a smile started to form on Patton’s lips. The brighter side grinned at him, for real this time, his eyes still wet from crying, but it was clear he felt much better. “Thank you, Virgil.” Patton leaned into Virgil, resting against his shoulder. Virgil was a bit surprised at first, but wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulder.  
They stayed like that for a while, just leaning on each other. It was peaceful, the atmosphere was calm, probably the calmest it had been for a long time.

At least it was, until there was a loud crash coming from the commons room.

Virgil suddenly remembered Logan and Roman, and there argument from earlier. He knew there was something else.  
“Crap, Pat, I might’ve forgotten to mention that Logan and Roman were in a pretty heated debate when I was there.” Virgil nervously tapped his fingertips together as he explained. Patton stood up, holding a hand out to Virgil, who took it almost immediately.  
“Well, we ought to get down there before something else gets destroyed.” He smiled at Virgil as they made their way out of the room, which seemed just a bit brighter now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed. I'll try to post on here semi-regularly, 'specially if and when i start a series on here safnjhksldfj


End file.
